This invention generally relates to form systems and methods for the molding of pre-cast structural components, and is specifically concerned with a system for the molding of pre-cast structural wall panels in a variety of different shapes, widths, architectural finishes for use in sound walls, mechanically stabilized earth walls, and anchored and gravity wall systems.
Forms for producing pre-cast concrete wall panels are well known in the prior art. Such forms are typically assembled from either wood or metal, and serve as molds for the manufacture of a particular kind of wall panel (i.e., a panel for use in a pile and lagging wall, acoustical wall, or post and panel wall) having a particular kind of architectural finish on its exposed side. In some kinds of walls, the architectural finish may be a simple, flat finish. However, in more decorative walls, the exposed side of the panel may have a brick-type finish, a vertical groove finish, a fractured fin finish, or even an imitation stone finish. In the case of acoustical walls, vertical flutes are commonly molded into the front face of the panels for sound-trapping purposes. The bottom surface of the mold is embossed with the architectural finish that is desired on the outer face of the resulting panel, while the side and ends of the form define the outer shape and thickness of the resulting panel. In use, after the forms have been assembled, structural panels are molded within them by first laying a pattern of reinforced steel within the mold space defined in their interior, and then by pouring liquid concrete into the form. After the concrete hardens, one or more of the sides or ends of the form is loosened from the hardened concrete, and the wall panel is withdrawn from the form. The process is repeated until the desired number of wall panels is manufactured.
While such prior art form systems are capable of satisfactorily producing the particular type and size of structural or architectural wall panel that they were designed for, the applicants have observed a number of areas where such form systems could stand improvement. For example, most prior art form systems are capable of producing wall panels of only a single size for a single type of wall system. However, due to the variations in the spacing between the piles or other members which support such wall panels in the finished wall, and further due to height variations in the finished wall, no single size of wall panel is capable of meeting all applications, even in the same type of wall. For example, in pile and lagging type walls, the distance between the support piles can vary between 6 and 10 feet. For sound walls, support pile distances can vary even further, i.e., between 10 and 20 feet. Of course, the ultimate height of the finished wall varies considerably, depending upon the purpose of the wall and the surrounding terrain. Thus there is a need for a form system capable of producing panels having widths of anywhere between 6 and 20 feet, and heights that similarly vary. However, the applicants are not aware of any prior art form system that is easily and accurately capable of producing panels over such a large variety of sizes. Still another shortcoming associated with prior art form systems is their relative inability to produce sound panels having different architectural finishes (i.e., vertical groove, fractured fin, or imitation brick, etc.) or even different thicknesses. Instead, known form systems utilize separate, dedicated forms for producing each different size of panel in each different type of architectural finish and thickness. Moreover, many prior art form system create structural wall panels in shapes which are relatively difficult to vertically or horizontally enlarge or contract should the need arise, such as hexagons, or cruciforms.
Clearly, what is needed is a form system and method that is capable of producing structural wall panels over a wide range of dimensions in order to accommodate widely varying spacing between the pilings or other support members which hold the finished wall in place, or connect it to earth reenforcing members. Moreover, such a form system and method should be easily and quickly adjustable to produce structural wall panels of radically different sizes with a minimum of time and labor. To this end, such a system and method should produce the wall panels in a shape which is readily enlarged or contracted with a minimum amount of mechanical adjustments. Moreover, such a system and method should be capable of producing not only different sizes of panels, but panels for different types of wall systems (i.e., soundwalls, MSE walls, anchored walls, etc. ) and of different designs as well. It would be desirable if the form system and method allowed the architectural finish that is embossed on the outer face of the wall panels to be changed in an easy and rapid manner. Finally, such a system and method should be capable of consistently producing panels of a selected height, width, and thickness consistently within relatively tight tolerances, so that the resulting panels fit together tightly in the finished wall. This last criteria is particularly important with respect to sound walls, where gaps between adjacent panels can provide undesirable acoustical leaks.